Strange Even For Dauntless
by fandoms.destroyed.my.socialife
Summary: 4 strange initiates come to Dauntless, what mayhem will they cause? Whose lives will they save? Rated T because paranoid.
1. New Initiates

**Strange, Even for Dauntless**

**Tris POV**

Today is the Choosing Ceremony and I am waiting at the net for the new initiates. I here Max talk about jumping, almost as soon as he finishes though, instead of the usual hesitation in who goes first, a girl dressed in grey jumps almost as soon as the speech stops. Before I can take in her appearance, as soon as she gets out of the net a boy dressed in black and white jumps too! It was like he could sense she got out and jumped in right after her.

The girl had blond hair done in a bun, but as soon as she landed, a second before the boy came down, ripped the bun out of her hair and put it in pigtails. I must admit it suited her better than a bun. It was pretty strange though, she must've known she'd choose Dauntless this morning and grabbed two elastics. Her hair was a blondish brown, and her eyes were emerald green. The gray didn't suit her, and she seemed to want out of it as soon as possible.

The boy, very oddly, had white hair, that clashed with his outfit. He had a black headband to keep his hair out of his eyes, most likely. His eyes were bright red, and his teeth looked like a sharks. He looks more Dauntless than Candor, definitely.

The strangest thing about them was the fact they seemed to know each other for much longer than one train ride. Evidence one, he jumped as soon as she got off so he probably knows she moves fast, two her face lit up like a Christmas tree when he landed, three as soon as he got out she started to talk to him, but much more seriously than her previous face showed. I realized I had been staring and walked over to them.

"What's your name?" looks like Four beat me to it. The girl responded first, "I'm Maka." finishing with a little wave. The kid with white hair shrugged, "Names Soul." Also waved a little then went back to having both hands in his pockets. "Are you sure you only get to pick once." I say, to which I got a response of, "Yes I know what my name is thanks very much." Soul responded, and Maka turned around, so Four and I couldn't see and did something that made him back down. I wish I could do that with Tobias.

"First jumper-Maka, Almost First Jumper-Soul" Four calls out. They don't look surprised the Dauntless come out of the shadows, they don't even flinch. "So what are your names?" questions Maka. "You'll learn them soon enough." I state. To my surprise she pouts! An Abnegation pouting is the rarest, adorable, thing I have ever seen. Soul groans.

We (Four and I) take the initiates on the tour and all through it Maka and Soul hardly look impressed. When we told them our names they hardly looked shocked or like we had the weirdest names ever, they just nodded, then when someone asked us about our names they scoffed. While others were commenting on how huge it was they were standing in the back whispering. Whenever I try to listen they notice, one way or the other. Without Eric here Four and I don't have to be, and mostly aren't, as strict with the initiates, but sometimes it's fun to scare the initiates, or if they underestimate us. Since they weren't doing either I found it unjust to put on instructor mode.

When we get to the cafeteria I expect Maka and Soul to be surprised, but of course their indifferent expressions remain. They get food and sit at a table, no one else sits with them but they don't seem to mind. I guess they were too deep in conversation to notice. "It's a hamburger put this on it." I say, giving her the ketchup, noticing Maka hadn't even touched her burger. "Oh, I'm not a big fan of ketchup thanks, and I know what a hamburger is." She states, my mouth hits the ground. Did her mom somehow make it with the limited things in Abnegation, and what about ketchup?

But as soon as I was going to ask she started to whisper to Soul, I took that as my cue to go, so I walked over to my regular table that consists of Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Four, and I. I tell them what happened and they're all as surprised as I was. "A Stiff that has had a hamburger?" Uriah asks. I nod and all their jaws drop like mine did.

***In the dorms with Maka***

I didn't even have to think twice about jumping, I've jumped off plenty of buildings when battling kishin eggs so even if there was nothing on the ground I could land without breaking anything. Soul, of course, was right behind me. As soon as he landed I walked over to him and talked about the mission. We were sent here by Lord Death to get rid of a kishin that was much more reliant on mental power then physical, which stroke me as odd for a kishin and to why we were in the only faction that relied physical strength. But one does not simply question Death himself.

Our instructors are Four and Six, not the oddest names I've heard but some people aren't used to weird names so of course they question them. How they would react to a name like Black Star I do not know. So when they ask both Soul and I scoff. This place is maybe half the size of the DWMA so while everyone else is gawking at the size, Soul and I talk about random things. We stop when we notice anyone acting like they are trying to listen in though. We wouldn't want this information getting to the wrong ears.

***Back to the present with Trissy***

Maka and Soul continually hang out with each other and no one else, which strikes me as odd, wouldn't they want as many friends as possible, but they push away almost anyone who comes near them, that is until one day when something bazaar happened.

**A/N**

**I keep alive who I want to keep alive and kill who I want *cough* PETER AND ERIC*cough* Yes they're gone, probably just factionless **_**for now**_**. This is a no war after Book 1 fic I guess it's just about anywhere in the SE world (All of this could change for all I know I'll spoil a SE thingy so, yeah) Please review I love seeing any of them! **


	2. Even Newer Initiates

_**Previously on **__**Strange Even for Dauntless**__**, **_

_Maka and Soul continually hang out with each other and no one else, that is until one day when something bazaar happened._

**Tris POV **

I stared at the embodiment of strange standing in front of me. Apparently these kids had been sick during the Ceremony so they enter the faction they chose today. That was plenty weird for me but what was even _weirder_ is that these Amity kids a) chose Dauntless and b) know Maka and Soul, I mean a Candor and Abnegation knowing each other before transferring is weird but an Abnegation, Candor, and two Amity knowing each other before the train ride is unfathomable.

"Yo man I didn't know you were coming here, cool."

"You bet a GOD like me, the Great Black*Star, would go with his disciples, even to such a small place like this, YAHOO!"

Other than that the kids themselves are strange too. The girl is pretty normal looking, tall, long black hair, and she's compassionate, I don't know how she'll put up with Dauntless. But the boy…. the boy has blue-freaking blue- hair, a star tattoo and a loud mouth, that will fit in with Dauntless quite well. The only problem is he's annoying as hell.

"Maka….CHOP"

O.O Apparently Maka thinks so too because she just pulled out a hardcover book out from nowhere and smashed his skull with it. Wait….. If she's Abnegation wouldn't she care more for others safety than to smash their skull? I guess that's why she left. I notice the black haired girl trying to 'revive' the unconscious boy.

"So what are your names?" I ask realizing I don't know.

"Well I'm Tsubaki, and as you might have heard he's Black Star." Tsubaki explains.

Black Star is quite an unusual name but so are Four and Six, so I'd be called a hypocrite if I were to say that aloud. I'm suddenly reminded of right before Black Star gets his skull smashed and ask myself, where did Maka get that book anyway? I didn't see her have any before, she couldn't have gone to the library already, when you transfer all you get are the cloths on your back, did she bring it with her, where did she put it? All those questions raced in and out of my mind.

"I'm sorry about Black Star he's always like this, please forgive him."

I hear a timid voice say next to me. I see Tsubaki standing next to me bowing lightly. I laugh and tell her I'm used to it by now, being in Dauntless and all. She thanks me and starts carrying the still unconscious Black Star to the dorms, talking to Maka and Soul. They're probably talking about seeing each other again.

***A few days later (still Trissy)***

Uriah just announced his annual Candor or Dauntless party and as the initiates enter I hear Soul telling Maka how uncool it would be not to go and I can faintly hear her reply fine over the growing noise, along with a clear 'YAHOO' that could only come from Black Star.

This year we're doing it a bit differently. First we do mental, then physical, and then emotional training. Almost all of the initiates did at least decently with the first part, now we're doing physical. Being as Eric is gone nobody is factionless until the end of initiation, but this will have a huge influence on who stays and who goes. I expect not that much from any of them considering it's their first time using guns but, like usual lately, I'm wrong. Maka hits the target first time with Black Star hitting it his second. Soul and Tsubaki get it on their 4th or so try and I'm very impressed.

**Maka POV**

Lately I've been getting shooting lessons from Kid, just in case I loose Soul on a mission and need to protect either one of us, I am going to start bringing a gun on missions just in case, so shooting the target is great practice. Black Star catches on quickly because, 'A big star like him can do ANYTHING HAHA HAH AH!' Ha -_-

I take the time I have while shooting to look at Four and Six's souls. They are very strange, both of them are clearly human, but there's a certain purity about Six's, not like my anti-demon wavelength or Marie's healing wavelength but it somehow is a bit purer than Four's. I know their real names aren't Four and Six, but until I do know I just have to keep calling them numbers. I guess I could ask at the 'Candor or Dauntless' game, which I learned is basically Truth or Dare.

I refocus my attention on the target, by now it's pretty full of holes, most of which are near the center. I can hear other initiates whispering about some different things, mostly how confusing this place is to navigate. I know Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki think this place is as easy to navigate as Class Crescent Moon too. At DWMA there are no maps whatsoever to help strengthen the mind. This place is like a walk in the park for us.

"Okay you can break for lunch!"

I hear the instructors call out. By now every initiate has their own group, the 'too good for you's, the 'underdog's, and the 'weirdo's, that's us by the way. Or at least that's how everyone sees it. In reality the 'weirdo's could 'kick any of their butts', as Black Star so poetically stated. One of the only things that isn't easy about this mission is A) We can't spend much time looking for the kishin and B) There is almost literally no place to contact Lord Death. Both are important but I think the time to hunt down the kishin is more so.

***After lunch***

"Before we do much more physical training we're going to give you the opportunity to spar against either of us, so we can tell where you need improvement."

I know right now Black Star is practically jumping up the walls. "Who wants to go against me first?" Four asks and Black Star is in front of him in seconds. I worry for that poor man's safety.

They get into their fighting stances and I see Four looking him up and down. "I will take such a small opponent like you down easy, for I am the great Black Star!" With that Black Star charged in and repeatedly punches him in the face, Four barely dodging and occasionally being hit. Then Black Star is behind Four and is doing his Soul Menace, but with hardly any actual force, probably just feels like a shock from a rug, but it does some serious damage. Turns out Black Star actually knows when not to be a complete show off. Everyone looks 100% shocked but to the four of us, it's pretty humorous.

Next it's a few other initiates trying, and failing, to take down Six, since Four is down for the count, since Soul and Tsubaki are weapons they're not as physically fit as meisters, but they put up a pretty good fight, Soul even almost wins. Then it's me vs Six and quite honestly I'm pretty pumped up. I get into my stance and get ready for her to attack. A few moments later and it comes, I dodge easily and do a flip so I'm on her other side, when I elbow her in the back and pin her to the ground, hands bound behind her back.

Again everyone is surprised. Clearly they underestimated us, even when we don't have our weapons, or in our weapons case can't turn into weapons. Then again they don't even know about that in the first place.

**A/N**

**Sorry, I forgot to update.**

**I don't own anything.**


	3. Candor or Dauntless part 1

_**Previously:**_

_Fights, and others stuff, and weirdoes. Oh and Black Star and Tsubaki showed up._

***A few days later at the Candor or Dauntless game Tris POV***

"The rules are simple somebody asks you 'Candor or Dauntless' and depending on what you choose they will make you do a dare or answer a personal question. You can avoid by taking off an article of clothing, shoes and socks don't count so you can take those off now. Any questions?"

Nobody replies to Uriah's question so he assumes he can start the game. The people here are, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Shauna, me, and all the initiates that wanted to come, which weren't many. Uriah decides to ask an initiate, "Black Star, C or D?" "The Great Black Star says D!" Most people groan. "I dare you to…. Go the entire game without saying you're a God!" Black Star stares at Uriah, eyes practically screaming 'WHAT?!', but then he rips his shirt off. "Soul, C or D?" "Dauntless is cool, I guess." Black Star is smiling like a crazy person. "I dare you to…" and then he starts whispering in Soul's ear surprisingly quietly. "ARE YOU INSANE?" Maka must have overheard. "Maka…. CHOP!" "Um dude it wasn't even your dare." "WELL HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF SOMEONE DARED YOUR FRIEND TO SHOOT THEMSELF IN THE FOOT?!" Everyone looks at Black Star like he's insane.

**Maka POV**

I must admit Black Star didn't actually say that, but what he _did_ say was even crazier. He was going to dare Soul to turn his finger into a blade and pretend to freak out about it but that would ruin our mission for sure. Bullets wouldn't hurt Soul anyway if he did shoot himself in the foot he could just harden his body into semi-weapon form and make it not hurt, he would probably let it bleed a little so they wouldn't get suspicious, or I'd tell him to do that because he wouldn't think of that himself. Sometimes I wonder if Black Star even has a brain or not, most of the time though I'm pretty sure he doesn't.

Anyway I'm pretty sure that my 'acting' did the job because now people are looking at Black Star like the lunatic he is, even if he is helpful in a fight, most of the time.

"Okay… Black Star, how about you choose a different dare for Soul?"

Uriah brilliantly interrupts the somewhat terrified atmosphere. Everyone nods, but Black Star looks disappointed, that idiot.

**A/N **

**Sorry it's shorter than Edward Elric, I am a little busy reading other fanfictions. But I'm going on Vay Kay so I'll have plenty of *clenches fist* not wifi. I kinda rushed with this so you can point out some stuff wrong with it if you want.**


	4. Candor or Dauntless part 2

**Strange Even for Dauntless ch 4**

***Maka POV It's still the C or D game BTW***

The dare Black Star ends up picking for Soul is that he had to run around the Pit yelling 'The Amity are coming, the Amity are coming everyone run for your lives, they brought the man eating plants, and their cows are coming for us!' and then walk away as if someone else had done it instead. It didn't sound as funny as it was, I even got video. Oh and did I mention he had to do it without his shirt on.

"Six C or D?" Soul asked.

"Candor works" she responds

A 'pansycake' was muttered by Uriah, and a glare was sent his way by Six.

"Oh! I the Great Black Star like that insult, I shall use it from now on!"

Collective groans.

"What's your real name I mean sure my name's weird and all but nobody names their kid a number. But George Castansa" Soul muttered the last part so nobody but Black Star and I could hear him because we sat right next to him.

"Dude George Castansa is a lame character from a show from the 90's, WTH?" Black Star exclaimed, to respond Soul shrugged and everyone else looked really confused.

To help fix our partially broken cover I say, "You two and your knowledge of old TV shows…. Geez!"

After that most everybody seemed to relax.

"My real name is…" Six said trailing off. I'm pretty sure almost everyone there forgot about the game going on temporarily.

"Tris, my real name is Tris, well I was born with the name Beatrice but call me that name and I'll put a bullet through your head."

"Maka Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asked

"Dauntless" I reply with ease.

"I dare you to let my friend Cristina take you shopping."

O.o Sh….

**Tris POV **

Mwa ha a haha ha hha Hh AH

And people say I'm not evil.

That dare was evil.

I said that dare.

SO I'M EVIL!

I've been hanging out with Cris too much, or Uriah, or Zeke, or Marlene, or Lynn…. or I've just been in Dauntless too long.


End file.
